dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy vs Armstrong
Heavy vs Armstrong is a Round 3 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group B Match 6! The Heavy from Team Fortress 2 (nominated by EPKingMaster) takes on Armstrong from Metal Gear (nominated by Somebody495)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Now for the final match of Group B, with two combatants with only pride to play for." the commentator announced, as the two portals opened up again, and The Heavy and Senator Armstrong emerged from them, Heavy readying his minigun and Armstrong cracking his knuckles. Armstrong wasn't for any more time-wasting. (Cues music) "Let's get this over and done with. I'm already sick to death of this place." he snarled, charging at his opponent. Heavy's weapon revved up. "I will make this quick!" Heavy promised. HERE WE GO! Bullets emerged from Heavy's minigun, but they all seemingly bounced off Armstrong's body. The senator unloaded with punches to Heavy's face, knocking the mercenary back. As Heavy regained his composure, Armstrong swung with a stiff right, which Heavy pulled away from, then swatting Armstrong away with his weapon. Armstrong was dazed for a moment, which allowed Heavy to deliver a beatdown of his own, punching the senator towards the forcefield. "You! Are! Weak!" Heavy roared between punches. Heavy attempted an axehandle, which was countered by Armstrong, who rugby tackled Heavy to the ground, delivering punches to the mercenary's jaw. Heavy grabbed Armstrong's arms and threw him away, reequipping his minigun, which he used again to shoot at Armstrong. The senator crossed his arms in front of his face, protecting himself from the bullets, but Heavy began to approach him, then stopped firing. Armstrong moved his arms away and noticed Heavy in front of him with a shotgun pointed between his eyes. "DIE!" he screamed, blasting Armstrong in the face. To Heavy's surprise, Armstrong didn't follow his instruction, but he was blown back by the force of the shot. Armstrong dropped to one knee, the effects of the battle evident on his bruised body. Heavy cracked his knuckles, knowing he had to win in a fistfight. But when Heavy was in striking distance, Armstrong popped up and headbutted Heavy in the chin, then followed up with stiff strikes to the mercenary's head and torso, dealing a lot of damage. He then charged up a fiery punch with his right hand and struck Heavy with a lot of force, blasting him into the forcefield. He then struck the ground and sent a pillar of fire at Heavy, who rolled away but did not escape unharmed - the fire having caught his leg, affecting his balance. The senator then charged at Heavy, preparing to finish him off with a fatal punch to the head. Heavy had the same idea, putting all his strength behind one final strike. Both of the punches collided and for a while, the two combatants remained motionless, but before long, it was Armstrong to fall lifeless. The senator slumped to the ground and Heavy collapsed to his knees, hurt but not dead. Maybe his run in the tournament was over, but at least he could celebrate a victory. DBX! Conclusion "So Group B may have concluded long ago, and these two really didn't have anything to compete for, but hey, at least we got a hell of a show out of it. Now they can safely watch the rest of the tournament safe from harm. This battle's winner is Heavy!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights